1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing method, an information processing apparatus, and a recording medium having a program recorded thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-218715 discloses technology that identifies the type of an electrical device on the basis of the result of measuring a current, voltage, or power supplied from a power source to the electrical device.